


against the pull of a supernova i am nothing but ash

by thequeenofokay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenofokay/pseuds/thequeenofokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is recruited when he's fifteen.</p>
<p>They find her when she's fourteen, hidden away in an orphanage by Shield.</p>
<p>// hydra has two young prodigies. they are more than a little destructive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	against the pull of a supernova i am nothing but ash

**Author's Note:**

> \+ i decided i needed to get back to my darkfic roots. idk man i was bored.
> 
> \+ [title cred](http://mhythology.tumblr.com/post/101748120721/i-she-is-born-of-war-she-speaks-the-language-of).

**before.**

Grant Ward is recruited by John Garrett at fifteen.

He is left in the woods for two years.

At seventeen, Garrett tells him things like that he’s _strong_ and _special_. And that he’s meant for something great.

He is sent into Hydra’s super soldier programme. It’s secret, all taking place in underground facilities below Shield’s radar.

There’s ten of them -- all barely more than boys, but strong and eager and ready, but slowly he overtakes them in strength and skill. He responds better to the injections, he excels in their training. He is, quite simply, _so much better_.

The scientists -- the stone-faced ones in their black lab coats, and sometimes the pretty young girl in the flower dress -- pump him full of Asgardian rage and alien technology scavenged when it fell to earth and recreations of Erskine’s serum and anything else they can get their hands on.

And it burns, but it burns so _good_.

They give him his own missions, tougher and tougher, but he relishes in it. They tell him this was what he was born for.

He matters.

For once, for the first time, he matters.

(If Christian could see him now. He could crush his brother like he was no more than a fly.)

*

They find her when she’s fourteen, hidden away in an orphanage by Shield. They take her and she screams and screams and screams until her throat is hoarse and she can’t even speak.

They leave her in a cell for two days, and she doesn’t cry.

When they finally come, they strap her to a table. They push needles under her skin and pump something into her.

After that, she doesn’t remember anything for a while.

She wakes up in a room with something surging through her blood, a _supernova_ burning in her veins.

She feels like she could burn the building to the ground around her.

For the first time, she feels like she is more than just pretending to be strong.

They come again.

They ask for her name.

(Her name was Mary, but she doesn't feel like Mary any longer.)

'Skye,' she says. 'My name is Skye.'

**the beginning.**

He is twenty and Hydra's very best.

Or he should be.

But someone has been taking his jobs, his kills, more and more for two years now.

And he doesn't like it.

‘There’s a new girl,’ Garrett says, and smiles.

‘Is she better?’ Grant asks. ‘Is she better than me?’

Garrett shrugs. ‘They say she’s the best.’

‘That’s not what I asked.’ Grant folds his arms.

Garrett laughs. ‘I like your enthusiasm.’

*

‘You have an assignment.’ Her handler drops a folder on her bed beside her.

She crawls up, flicking through in vague interest. ‘Easy,’ she murmurs.

The handler clicks her tongue. ‘No,’ she says. ‘You won’t be alone.’

Skye frowns. ‘I don’t need a partner.’

The handler laughs. Once, sharp and short. ‘It isn’t a partner,’ she says. ‘He’s a... competitor.’

Skye sits up. Her eyes brighten. ‘Oh,’ she says, ‘I like competitions.’ She smiles and claps her hands together. ‘I’m going to win.’

**the fall.**

He is there before her.

The bastard in a leather jacket snaps the targets neck clean before she’s in position.

She’s been a step ahead of him the whole way, killing guards on the way in, but he used her.

He’s gonna _pay_.

*

She has blood under her fingernails, dark and dried, and her lips are deep dark red to match.

She’s beautiful and shining and _cosmic_.

She hisses. Spits at the body at their feet.

‘He was _mine_ ,’ she says.

‘You should have been faster,’ he says.

She lunges. Shoves him in the chest. He has to take a step back to steady himself. She grins.

She shoves him again, but he catches her arm and twists outwards, hard, leaving her spinning into the wall.

A chunk of plaster falls to the floor upon her impact. Normally, he would hear the cracking of bones now. She just shrugs it off, rolling her shoulders and giving him a look that is even more murderous than before.

The heel of her hand collides with his chest above his heart, and it is his turn to hit the wall, with a force that should hurt more than it does.

He lets out a breath. There is a little blood running down the back of his neck.

‘Are you done yet?’ she asks. She has one hand on her hip, and she’s moving slowly towards him. ‘I’m _better_.’

He laughs, and as soon as she’s close enough he kicks her in the knee. She stumbles and looks like she’s going to fall, but she grabs his arm, dragging him down with her.

She has him on his back, and she’s kneeling on his chest.

He’s lying back in the dust. He can taste blood.

He’s sure there wasn’t this much rubble when they started.

She leans forwards, with one hand on each of his shoulders and her face just above his.

‘I’m _better_ ,’ she repeats.

He tries to think of something condescending to say. Something sarcastic.

He can’t.

He kisses her instead.

He pushes himself up onto his elbows and kisses her. It shocks her enough that he can move a hand to her back.

She doesn’t resist. She pushes back, digging her nails into his shoulders.

She’s probably drawing blood.

He doesn’t care.

She draws away with a look in her eyes that he knows.

He can feel it burning in his gut.

It’s not love, it might be lust, and it’s definitely hunger.

Hunger for the power they bleed into each other’s veins.

**the end.**

The Earth is quiet. Waiting. Skye can feel it. She can feel it humming through her bones.

Waiting for them.

She sits back, slides off him, stands up. He stands with her.

She takes his hand, and it's an electric shock, like thousands of volts are running through her. He wraps his fingers around hers and squeezes.

Skye knows strength. She knows power.

This is something new.

She fixes him with a look, dark and knowing and one that she knows he will understand. ‘We’re better,’ she says.

‘Than all of them,’ he agrees.

‘We don’t have to go back.’

‘Never,’ he says.

She feels like together they could burn the world.

And so, they do.

*

They burn and destroy _together_  because this is what they were _made_ for.

 


End file.
